


Bonza

by Mimsys



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: (kinda), Christmas, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, in which mimsy fails at aussie slang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 12:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2851229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimsys/pseuds/Mimsys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every year, North invited the other Guardians around the day after Christmas to celebrate the completion of his rounds and every year, Bunny showed up on Christmas day to worm his way further into Jack’s life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonza

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything relating to ROTG or GOC.

Winter had come to the Northern Hemisphere with Jack Frost heralding its path, blankets of snow falling along behind him. Branches bowed under the weight of the snow, lakes froze with thick layers of ice, and the cold had children running indoors towards warm fires and hot cocoa. There was a white Christmas laid out for North, a Christmas present from the spirit who’d never received one until he’d met theGuardians a few years back. And Jack was _exhausted_. Winter would continue for months longer, but the white haired sprite couldn’t even imagine painting another window with ice, not after scrambling yet again to aid with another Guardian’s holiday.

Every year, North invited the other Guardians around the day after Christmas to celebrate the completion of his rounds and every year, Bunny showed up on Christmas day to worm his way further into Jack’s life. 

The first year, the Pooka’s fur had been washed out by snow and he’d shivered as he settled down beside Jack beside the lake in Burgess; they hadn’t spoken for hours until Jack had slowly turned towards the other, sighed, and relented. _If you’re supposed to remind me to come to the party, I think I can manage if on my own, thanks._ He’d said, _Even if I couldn’t find the Workshop on my own, I’m sure the lights could guide me there._ Bunny had just shrugged, pulled a egg out from his pouch, and gotten to work painting.

The next year, Jack hadn’t been surprised to see Bunny waiting for him at the lake when he’d shown up. The other was sprawled out on the ground, flexing large paws in a half-hearted wave when Jack skated across the frozen lake to him. Even though the winter was more mild that year, the lake was always frozen solid; Jack wouldn’t let it claim another child. He’d sat beside Bunny; hours later, when they’d still shared little more than greetings, Jack let himself lean against the other, sighing softly. 

Since then, they’d fallen into a comfortable silence every year, sometimes resting against each other. It was easy, if strange, and they rarely spoke until after they went to the party, an affair that Jack mostly ignored in favor of eating from North’s table and Bunny punctuated with leaving to fetch googies from his Warren. Which is why Jack statled visibly when Bunny shouted a greeting as he approached the lake. “Merry Christmas, snowflake!”

Jack snorted but nodded and crouched beside the water, the tip of his staff dipped into its depth. “You don’t have to do this every year, you know? I’m not sure why you do.”

Bunny moved behind him and Jack could feel heat and fur against his back, causing him to shiver bodily. “I feel bad for all the stuff I said to you before.” He rumbled, “About you being invisible and the incident with Pitch and m’ googies. You wouldn’t purposely endanger any of our holidays or the children; I shouldn’t have been so critical.”

“So it’s guilt?” Jack asked, and his tone was too mild, too neutral. “If that’s all, your debt’s been repaid; I don’t want to hear any more about it. Just go, alright?”

The Pooka leaned forward, nosing his muzzle gently against the other’s shoulder, “I didn’t say that, did I? You shouldn’t interrupt your elders.” He rested one palm on each of Jack’s angular shoulders and turned him carefully, looking down at the other with a gentle, soothing smile – the kind he used when Tooth was panicking about one of her fairies being out too late or one of North’s reindeer wasn’t up for flying on Christmas Eve. “So I decided to come see you on Christmas and apologize, just tell you and go. But as soon as I saw you sitting here… you looked like you had enough on your mind. So I stayed, hoping you’d ask me why I came, but you didn’t, and you didn’t ask me at the party. So I kept showing up, and you kept letting me, and I decided…well, it was nice, wasn’t it?”

Jack hesitated, brow furrowed, but nodded. “’Was’?” He parroted, unable to keep the worry and hurt out of his tone.

“Hey, mate.” Warm arms slid around him, claws catching on his tunic, and Jack found himself with a mouthful of fur as he was pulled into the other’s embrace. “It _is_ good. I just thought we might have continued long enough for us to, you know, say something.” He’s only half teasing but can’t bite back his grin.

Jack huffed out a laugh but curled closer into the other’s embrace, relaxing exhausted muscles against the feel of a warm chest and soft fur. “Well hey, Bunny.” He rasped against the other’s fur. The other ran a paw down his back soothingly before cupping the back of his neck, forcing Jack to bow his head slightly to accommodate. He didn’t protest, only sighed gently.  
“This okay?”

“Ace.” Jack agreed gently, earning a pleased rumble from the other. “Thought I’d give your Aussie tongue a burl.” 

“G’donya.” The Pooka laughed, “You might want to be careful with where you talk about my ‘Aussie tongue’; if you say that in front of North, he’s going to jump to conclusions about us spending time together.”

Jack grinned into the other’s fur, pulling away slightly so he could smirk up at the other. “Who said I have a problem with that?” He asked, voice pitched low, and pressed a kiss to the corner of the other’s mouth. “I’d give that a burl too.”

“That’d be bonza, Jackie. Race you to the Warren?”

Jack had a rather dark hickey on his next when they showed up at the party the next day, and Bunny’s paw never left the small of his back. Tooth congratulated them warmly and hearts and puckered lips appeared in golden sand over their mute friend’s head; North pulled the pair into a tight hug and whispered ‘about damn time’ into Bunny’s ear.


End file.
